The Power of a Mother's Love
by Ninja Misao
Summary: (Power Rangers Mystic Force) Nick is missing and it's up to Udonna to dive into danger to save him, but will she be strong enough or will she too succumb to the darkness that lies ahead.(This is a challenge from Writer's United Group on Facebook)
1. Part One

Power Ranger Mystic Force

The Power of a Mother's Love – Part One

* * *

Missing is the word no one wants to hear especially Udonna. She heard shouting nearby and went to explore it and found the rangers. She was now standing in the middle of a meadow deep within the forest. Vida, Madison, Charlie and Xander were all there with their mystic racers but they were one ranger short. For there was a red mystic racer among the teens and Nick was nowhere to be found.

Her eyes wandered across the meadow where a dark eerie mist loomed. Beyond the mist laid a portion of the forest that even made Udonna's skin crawl. She whipped her head back to the teens who seemed unsure . They were all yammering on at once, while she knew they were frightened about what was going on this did give her a headache.

"Enough! Now one of you tell me what happened!" Udonna shouted.

The teens grew quiet, she noticed Madison takes a long deep breath before answering.

"Our racers stopped working the moment we came across this meadow, after that things started to get really weird." Madison replied.

Flashback:

The teens were standing by their mystic racers in the meadow no matter how many times they tried to rev up them up they still refused to move. Flustered by all of this Vida ended up kicking her race causing under to shake his head.

"Great we're stuck here now what." Vida said angrily.

"Well looks like we have to hoof it back I guess." Xander replied.

Soon an argument erupted between the teens, but Nick's attention seemed distracted. His eyes wandered over to the other side of the meadow where he noticed an thick eerie mist. A breeze brushed up against his cheek sending a tingling sensation up to his head and down to his toes. Soon his eyes grew soft as he moved steadly toward the darken mist.

"Nick are you okay?" Madison asked.

"I am fine I just want to take a closer look over here…."Nick mumbled.

Madison followed Nick but the moment they reached the edge of the mist two pairs of hands pulled her back. Glancing to her left and right Madison found Vida and Xander standing on either side of her. Charlie reached out toward Nick, but it was too late he had already disappeared into the mist. The four teens could only look on in shock and fear as they lost one of their friends.

End of Flashback

A long sigh rolled off Udonna's lips as Nick's racer reverted back into a broom. Picking it up Udonna placed his broom in Madison's hand, her eyes wandered once more over to the heavy mist bound portion of the forest. They couldn't see it but she could, the mist radiated with dark magic the power was so overwhelming it cause the hairs all over Udonna's skin to stand on end. The more she stared at the mist the more she felt herself being sucked in.

"Udonna?" Charlie asked.

The snow sorceress tore herself away to look into the eyes of four confused teenagers.

"There are something's me and Daggeron didn't tell you and that over is one of them….we didn't think you would get this far into the forest." Udonna admitted.

"So what do we do now?" Madison asked in a stern tone.

"I need you all to go back to Rootcore and tell Daggeron what happen and before you ask your racers should work so please get there as soon as you can." Udonna instructed.

While they all still had many questions they wanted to ask her they knew that when Udonna gets like this they would have to wait. So without missing a beat the teens hopped on to their mystic racers and like she said there vehicle's slowly ascended into the sky. One by one the teens zoom off toward Rootcore but Madison's racer remained hovering in the air. She looked down to Udonna whose eyes looked right back at hers. Words were not needed between the two of them for Madison already knew what Udonna was going to do. The blue ranger merely gave her a nod before zooming off to join the others.

Udonna stood there for a moment before steadily approaching the mist; she could feel the magic pulling her closer toward the entrance for dark magic always found the light quiet refreshing. A long drawl out sigh rolled off Udonna's lips as her eyes narrowed at the problem at hand. While he would deny it Nick was her child and she would do anything she can to get him back. She only hoped her love would be enough to endure what lies ahead.

 _"Hang on Bowen….Mommy's coming."_


	2. Part Two

Power Rangers Mystic Force

The Power of a Mother's Love

Part Two

* * *

Sitting just outside the dragon mouth entrance of Rootcore Daggeron had his eyes closed. While the rangers were exploring the forest on their racers he thought this would be a good time for some meditation. As he tried to dip further into his mind the constant sound of rustling leaves along with a crunching noise always interrupted his thoughts.

Opening his eyes a loud sigh left Daggeron's lips, for he spotted Claire pacing back and forth in front of him. It's been over an hour since Udonna's departure and Claire was undoubtedly worried.

"I am sure she is fine, she can take care of herself." Daggeron said calmly.

"I know but, she said it would only take a few minutes. I mean it shouldn't take this long to pick some herbs that were supposed to be close by." Claire stated.

Daggeron had to agree something did seem off by all of this. Before he could think any further on the subject both his and Claire's ears perked up as they looked to the sky. The rangers were back they landed their racers just a few feet away. Something was wrong Daggeron felt a strong tingling sensation wash across him as Claire ran over to greet the rangers. It was confirmed when Madison approached him with Nick's broom.

His stern dark brown eyes met Madison's as he rose to his feet. The moment she laid Nick's broom in his hands a sigh escaped his lips.

"What happened?" Daggeron asked.

"We reached a meadow within the forest, Nick was pulled into a dark mist and Udonna went in after him." Madison finished.

Daggeron could feel everyone's eyes on him they wanted an explanation. Another sigh escaped his lips for he knew that meditation would be out of the question for today.

"A thick dark mist I don't understand." Claire said in a confused tone.

"Legend says within the mist lies a portion of the forest that is bathed in dark magic. It was used as a training ground for young magic users until they realized that while a dozens of children would enter only a set few would emerge unscathed while some didn't come out at all." Daggeron explained.

"It's dangerous we get it but, wouldn't you guys seal it up or something?" Vida asked.

"If memory serves me right a protective barrier was placed around that whole portion of the forest by the strongest elders of that time but even with magic nothing lasts forever." Daggeron replied.

With the snap of his fingers Daggeron's Mystic rug formed under his feet and the rangers along with Claire watched as the Solaris Knight slowly lifted higher and higher into the sky.

"I will go to the meadow to do what I can and I am sorry if we had explained this sooner perhaps this wouldn't have happen." Daggeron apologized.

With another snap the mystic carpet zoomed off toward the meadow leaving golden streak trailing in the sky. Daggeron did the best he could to remain calm as he kept his eyes forward.

 _Nick…Udonna please be safe._


	3. Part Three

Power Rangers Mystic Force

The Power of a Mother's Love

Part Three

* * *

Beyond the mist Udonna looked upon the dark forest, the trees stretched over the sky blocking out the sunlight as the sounds of a few night owls sent shivers down her spine. As she continued walking she could see the various colors of glowing eyes peeking out from behind trees and within the bushes.

The ground was rough and dry with barely any life at all but somehow the trees would always mange to grow even in a place like this. Her eyes then came across a few swamp marshes where loud bouts of hissing caused her to stop in her tracks.

This place was just as she remember back when she was a child. All the more reason she wanted to leave here as soon as possible.

"Welcome back." A familiar voice echoed across the sky.

Ignoring the welcome Udonna kept moving she needed to cover as much ground as possible.

As whispers tickled pass her ears Udonna's eyes kept looking around from a bush to a tree branch, she made sure to keep it in sight. As the sounds increased she managed to duck just in time as a huge bird with razor sharp talons missed her head.

"Come on it's no fun if you don't talk back." The voice said a bit more irritated this time.

"Forgive me for not talking to you earlier Celeste...but I am looking for my son." Udonna said bitterly.

"Ah yes the boy I managed to pull into my web, he was quite a catch I must say." Celeste said in a twisted tone.

Udonna could feel her temperature rising as she balled up her fists, she knew what the mage was doing as laughter escaped her lips. Losing her temper here wouldn't do her any good. So with another deep breath she cleared her mind and that's when she heard a hissing sound. Udonna turned around to find herself looking into the lime green eyes of a ten foot dark purple snake with black streaks across its skin.

"You didn't think it would be easy did you?" Celeste said.

Udonna's eyes narrowed as the creature stood tall rattling it's tail. This promoted a smirk to form across the snow sorceress's lips as she leaned back and held up her fists. Her eyes glowed a frost white and so did her hands.

"With you never come on show me what you got." Udonna provoked.

"With pleasure." Celeste replied darkly.

The snake hissed once more as it's jaws opened wide as it went to strike. Udonna didn't even flinched, she knew this wouldn't be easy but not even this could keep her from finding her son.

Darkness surrounded Nick as he looked back and forth; he even looked down at his hands only to see them slowly fading from view. Yet he knew it wasn't alone for an eerie laugh would always echo around him.

The last clear thought he had been being in the meadow with everyone. His eyes narrowed when he remembered the fog and the whispers; his eyes widen when he finally put it all together.

"I crossed the fog…" Nick said to him self.

"Yes and now your mine." A voice responded.

"Who are you?" Nick asked.

"My name is Celeste, enjoy the dark for it will be your home for a long long time." Celeste said before laughing.

Balling up his first Nick could feel the flames of his magic emulate from his hands. He was angry for fallen into this trap. This magic was too powerful for him to fight again yet he was determined to be free.

 _Be Strong…I'm coming_

Nick's head snapped up as she looked around for the familiar voice.

"Udonna..." Nick said.

A disgusted noise escaped from Celeste it was the one word she didn't want to hear.

"So she managed to get this far no matter she will be quelled soon enough."Celesta said.

"No!" Nick screamed in anguish.

"Come now you don't even accept her as your mother so why do you care for her now?" Celesta asked.

Nick hated to admit but Celeste was right when Udonna told him she was his mother he denied it. He even did his best to avoid her. A wave of guilt washed over the young fire mage as he dropped to his knees. She was coming to save him all by herself something a mother would do. Like it or not he need to think and it looks like he would have more than enough time to do so.

The purple snake launched at Udonna with the intent of swallow her whole but that wasn't the case. Jumping back she mumbling a few words and soon a wave of snow and ice escaped her hands.

After a few minutes they were both engulfed them the moment her eyes looked upon the massive snake. Her hands opened engulfing the snake in the cold mist. Udonna snapped her fingers and walked away leaving a frozen snake behind her.

Continuing on through the forest, her eyes darting around waiting for Celeste to spring another one of her infamous traps on her. She never thought she would have to set foot in this place again but here she against this place once more but this time it was to save another

Udonna came to a stop when her eyes spotted multiple pairs of eyes staring at her from bushes. She stood there as her raised her aura letting a pale white glow emulate from her body. The bushes rustled for a bit and out walked a pack of dark gray wolves. Growling and showing their teeth and slowly moved toward Udonna. Slipping back into her Fighting stance Udonna stood ready.

Standing in the meadow looking upon the fog surrounding the dark forest Daggeron felt helpless. He wanted to rush in and help but he knew but that would only lead to him getting lost in there as well. A sigh escaped his lips as he sat on his carpet. The only thing he could do right now was wait.

Back in the dark Nick remained on his knees as he felt his body along with his mind sinking further and further into the dark.

 _" _Be strong Bowen… there is nothing you can't overcome."__

Soon his body came back into focus as a fiery red flame engulfed him growing even brighter. The once powerful darkness steadily began to burn. As each piece dissolved Nick could hear screams from his captor which only made him smile.

It was time, Nick had been denying this for too long and he could don't any longer. Udonna was his mother he was her son. The power of acceptance fueled the fire within him. It was finally time to break free of his prison once and for all.

"Impossible!" Celeste screamed.

A scream scorched the skies as Nicks magic dissolved the darkness around him. His eyes widen when realized he had been wrapped in vines around a huge tree the whole time. Within seconds the vines turned to dust. The moment his feet touch the ground Nick took off running leaving a frustrated Celeste behind. He wasn't sure which was he was going but with his renewed confidence he was determined to find Udonna.

 _"_ _ _Hang on m__ _ _om I'm coming"__


	4. Part Four

Power Rangers Mystic Force

The Power of A Mother's Love

Part Four

* * *

As the sun barely peaked through the massive trees in the forest rows of dark wolves lay out on the ground either covered in snow or frozen. Udonna just stood there as the rest of the pack whimpers and run leaving there frozen alpha behind.

Breathing heavy Udonna wiped the sweat from her brow, that took a lot of her but as she took a long deep breath she forced her feet to keep moving. Treading carefully she came to a stop when her nostrils flared up, magic has been used and it wasn't hers. As the smell of something burning continued to invade her nose a smile formed across her lips.

 _"Good job Bowen…"_

Udonna tread carefully as moved toward that location. While she wanted to follow the trail she knew that Celeste would be on full alert now. Udonna looked around she could hear it something was approaching but she couldn't pin point where it was coming from.

Before she had a chance to react Udonna felt pair of vine wrapped tightly around her legs and another pair around her arms. Narrowing her eyes she didn't have to wait long for standing before her was a long blond hair woman with familiar sea blue eyes. Udonna's face remained still as a cold hand caressed her cheek.

"Your son is stronger than I thought, while he did manage to break free I still have you." Celeste said.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Udonna asked coldly.

"Yes and this time you won't escape me." Celeste replied.

Udonna eyes looked to the ground as her min reeled over a decision he feared to make. The rangers had Daggeron he could lead them. Claire was a quick learner she could aid them with potions and spells. If this meant her sons freedom then so beat it.

Looking back up to Celeste she remained determined the moment she opened her mouth.

"How about I make you a deal, If you set Nick free from this place then I will stay with you." Udonna said.

Celeste stood there for a moment with her mouth a jar and her eyes widen in surprise. She couldn't believe what she was hearing could this be a trick how she could trust her after so many years.

"You won't try to escape?" Celeste asked.

"No you have my word." Udonna replied.

"Very well." Celeste replied.

Udonna's eyes looked back down to the ground as a wave of tears streamed down her face. She did this for her son so he could be safe, she had keep saying that over and over forever if need be.

Running that's all Nick could think of with branches smacking him in the face as wolves howling in the distance. Nick needed to find Udonna and escape this place as soon as possible.

"Udonna!" Nick shouted.

Breathing heavily Nick stopped to catch his breath.

"Nick!" A voice answered.

The fire mage turned his head to the voice and headed in that direction. Soon he found himself in a clearing where a pale white portal hovered in the middle.

His eyes narrowed when he spotted a blond haired woman wearing a long dark purple dress with a sinister smile plastered across her lips. Yet Nick's eyes grew soft when he spotted Udonna beside her wrapped in vines.

"Udonna." Nick whispered.

His eyes quickly looked back to the woman closer to the portal.

"Celeste I presume." Nick said.

"Your assume correctly now listen, Udonna and I have made a deal." Celeste said.

"And that would be?" Nick asked.

"If set you free from my forest and Udonna will stay with me…. forever." Celeste said.

"No deal." Nick replied sternly.

A smirk formed across Celeste's lips while Udonna's eyes held sadness within them.

"Nick Please" Udonna pleaded.

No! We're going home together….mother." Nick replied.

Udonna's eyes widen as she felt her heart skip a beat, she never thought she would ever hear him say that. But the moment she looked to Celeste she could tell something was going happen and it wasn't going to be good.

"Well it looks like I'm going to have give you a push through the portal and I know exactly who can help." Celeste growled.

Nick's eyes narrowed as he stood his ground, soon the earth shook as a roar scorched the sky. A smile from across Celeste's lips as huge shadow appeared behind her and Udonna. Nick looked up into its glowing red eyes as another roar escaped followed right after.

The creature jumped over both women and landed in front of them. For behind those red eyes stood a furry brown muddy creature with razor shape fangs and sharp ivory claws. It growled and licked its lips as the creature stared down at Nick.

"During training those who made it to the end of the forest had to face a hideous beast that stood between them and freedom." Celeste explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" Nick asked never looking away from the creature.

 _"Because training is now in session."_


	5. Part Five

Power Rangers Mystic Force

The Power of a Mother's Love

Part Five

* * *

Bound by the vines Udonna could only watch as Nick did his best to dodge the claws of the huge beast. A mixture of anger and sadness swelled in his heart as Nick looked upon the creature. The beast roared as nicked pulled out his morpher.

"Magical source mystic force!" Nick chanted.

But nothing happened this prompted a laugh from Celeste.

"Sorry no magic boost here hence whats makes this all the more exciting." Celeste replied,

Taking a deep breath Nick balled up to his fist. Within in moments they glowed a fiery red while he wasn't sure if he could stop this creature but he would give it his shot. For he meant who he said he and Udonna would make it out of here…somehow.

Udonna struggled to get free but that only made the vines wrapped around her even tighter.

"You promised he wouldn't be harmed!" Udonna yelled.

"You promised not to leave me those years ago, so tell me how does it feel to have it broken." Celeste replied.

Udonna continued to watch the fight in silence. Her eyes held an icy blue tint as the vine slowly turned a pale white.

Nick stumbled backwards missing another swipe from the creature by an inch. A he stepped back even closer to the to the portal he refused to step through. Looking back to Udonna he jumped out of the way just missing the beasts grasp.

Hit body felt like it had been run over by a tractor trailer, with and dirt beating down his face Nick stood his ground once more. As he held his arms up to block. Nick twitched he felt something strange wash over him it was as if his magic was leaving him. Yet he narrowed his eyes and looked back at the creature determined more than ever.

Celeste looked on with delight the boy would fall and she would have it all. But as she stood there she couldn't help but felt a slight pang in her heart shaking this from her mind Celeste snapped her around around to see Udonna standing before free of her vines. Greeting her teeth Udonna merely smiled as Celeste balled up her fist.

"You broke your promise...I shall break mine, so tell me how does it feel?" Udonna asked bitterly.

A frustrated scream escaped Celeste lips as a wave of dark ice shot out of hands toward Udonna. The snow sorceress jumped out of the way just in time. With a grunt Udonna took off running toward Nick but there was a problem the beats was in the way. So with deep breath she ran even faster and dropped to the ground sliding between the creatures legs as a pale white aura surrounded both her and Nick.

Udonna eyes wide he said it again and with a confident nod she pushed her aqua making it even bigger causing the beats the scream out in pain as he backed away. Nick smiled as stood by his mothers side Udonna gave him a glance before looking back at the creature before her.

"So how do we defeat this creature?" Nick asked.

"This creature is called Shadowfang and you don't defeat him you simply try to distract him." Udonna explained.

Nick tilted his head he wanted to ask more but Udonna pushed Nick behind her as she steadily backed up towards the portal. Her eyes never stop looking at creature as his feet steadily moved toward them swiping at the shield. Wincing with each swipe Udonna kept her barrier up, Soon she came to a stop just on the outskirts of there way home. Taking a deep breath she glance back to Nick before looking back at Shadowfang.

Noticing the sweat pouring off Udonna as she struggled to keep the shield up for both of them Nick wanted to help but Udonna kept pushing him behind her.

" Two girls found away to get pass Shadowfang but it came at a price." Udonna said with a hint sadness between her labored breaths.

Before Nick could say another word the creatures eyes glowed a bright red as a darken aura formed around his body. Udonna's aura grew even brighter her eyes glanced over to Celeste who eyes held nothing but tears.

"I'm sorry."Udonna whispered.

A loud roar escaped Shadowfang's lips as a wave of dark energy blasted toward them. Udonna dropped her barrier and unleashed her magics engulfing the area in a pale white light. Nick felt his feet leave the ground as he went sailing backwards out of the portal.

Noticing Udonna wasn't moving fast enough Nick's aura glowed as he formed a whip in his hand, wrapping a whip around his mom he pulled hard having them both fall back though the portal as it closed right behind them.

As the dust settled a warm breezed tickled across both Udonna's and Nick's face. Opening his eyes Nick smiled for no longer did he see a darkened sky covered by tree but a welcoming sun that peeked though the leaves; as the smell of fresh dirt along with pine whiff passed his nose. He was no longer in the dark forest he was free.

Soon a thought struck his mind, looking to his left there laying beside him was Udonna. Her eyes were still closed even chest wasn't even moving.

"Mom?" Nick asked hesitantly.

Putting his hands on her shoulders Nick shook her gently but when she didn't respond he shook her harder. A sigh of relief escaped him the moment a gasp escaped Udonna's lips.

"Ow..." Udonna replied.

Nick could only laugh he was so glad to hear her voice. Soon her eyes open as a smile crept across her face the moment her eyes met her hand she gently touched his cheek.

"I'm glad your safe." Udonna whispered.

"Same goes for you." Nick replied.

Wincing Udonna finally sat up as they both of the looked over to the mist.

"I take this is far from over..." Nick said.

"...indeed." Udonna replied.

Just as the two of them rose to there feet a familiar presence washed over Udonna. Soon another smile washed over her features. She looked up to see Daggeron sitting on his mystic carpet moving closer toward them. Nick hopped on first he extended his hand to Udonna who gladly took it. Soon all three of them were sitting on the carpet and within moments they were zooming up to the sky and gliding on the wind toward Root Core.

"I was worried about you two...looks like I didn't have to be" Daggeron said.

"Yeah mom's a good fighter." Nick said.

"Well thank you Bo...I mean Nick" Udonna said correcting herself.

Nick could only smile as he took a hold of her hand which caused Udonna to tilt her head in confusion.

"You know its okay to call me Bowen I am already calling you mom." Nick said

Udonna smile grew even bigger leading Daggeron to remain silent but he smiled across as both mother and son held hands as the mystic carpet continued on to Root Core. Daggeron would never forget this for now he knew that the power of a mothers love can over come all.


End file.
